My Neko
by Lemonluvr
Summary: Xaio tightened he grip on Toan's leg as she started purring, nuzzling his hip all the while. "I'll do anything for you, Master." She said. Just an innocent statement from an obliviously transformed neko. LEMON


**Just a little something that came to my head after I saw the scene in the game. WARNING: THIS IS A LEMON. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dark Cloud.**

--

The little stray cat seemed like it wanted to tell him something. ' _I must be going crazy.'_ Toan thought to himself. But he could have swore he saw something in that cat's eyes. Maybe that's what caused him to take that attack and save her? Toan didn't know for sure.

'_Let her return the favor'_

The silver haired man's words were echoing through his head. What had he meant by that? And why had he given him that potion? It couldn't be... could it? Only one way to find out. Besides, what harm could it do? Toan found a little saucer on the table and poured the potion into that before offering it to the cat, whom he had decided to call Xiao.

She lapped at the blue liquid, not stopping until every last drop had been cleared from the dish. Suddenly, there was a flash of light. It was so bright that Toan had to look away. But when he finally looked back, he saw a little orange haired cat girl on his bed, clad in a little white dress type thing and brown pants.

Xiao looked just as shocked as Toan as she jumped up off the bed, looked down at her human legs, her cat-like feet, then down her human arms, ending in furry forearms and clawed hands. "Whoa! I'm like, totally human! How did you do it?" Xiao asked. Toan had to stiffle a gasp. The sound of her voice... it nearly drove him crazy.

The boy didn't know what to do, so he decended the stairs to do what any teenager would do in this village: ask his mother for advice. Xaio followed behind him, her tail subconciously waving slowly from side to side behind her.

As soon as they stopped at the foot of the stairs, Xaio attached herself to Toan's leg, rubbing her head against the side of the boy's hip. Toan's mother turned to face them. "Oh, I don't think I've seen her around Norune before. She seems friendly. Is she a friend of yours, Toan?" Renee asked before she left the little house to continue the daily chores she did.

Toan exhaled. He knew she would be gone for a while. Xaio tightened he grip on Toan's leg as she started purring, nuzzling his hip all the while. "I'll do anything for you, Master." She said. Just an innocent statement from an obliviously transformed neko.

But to Toan, it was totally different. Her hands her so dangerously high on his thigh, less than a centimeter fron his pelvis. And when she said that... Toan couldn't hardly stand it. His manhood started to throb painfully. "A-anything?" the boy stuttered, looking down at the neko nuzzling his hip.

She looked up at him. Her cat ears went back questioningly. "Yes. I am greatful to you. I will do anything to help you, Master." He couldn't restrain it any more, not after that confirmation. His member stood up in his pants, fully erect. Xiao looked at it, tilting her head. "What is that?" She asked, poking Toan's boner.

_'Quick, think of something'_ "Um, you like milk, right?" Toan asked. Xiao responded with an excited meow.

"Oh, yes. I love milk. Why? Is that a human milk gland or something?" She asked.

"Y-yeah."

Xiao squealed in excitement. "Could I have some, please? I haven't had milk in so long..."

"Sure. But I'll warn you, you'll have to suck really hard if you really want it. And it might take a few minutes before you get any." Toan said as he started to remove his pants.

"So the harder I suck, the more milk I get?" Xiao asked. Toan nodded. The neko mewed excitedly before she took Toan's erect manhood in her mouth. He stiffled a groan. Then, Xiao began to suck vigourouisly. Toan was unable to stop the moan that escaped his lips.

Xiao started slowing down a bit, as if she was going to stop. "Don't worry. That's a good thing. And remember, when the milk comes, you have to drink all of it. If you waste any, then no more milk for you." Xiao started sucking hard again as she nodded.

Toan threw his head back as he let out another moan. It didn't take long before he felt his climax coming. Toan twined his finger in Xiao's orange hair, holding her close as he began thrusting into her mouth. Feeling himself slide down her narrow throat felt so good that he was completely oblivious to the fact that she was gagging.

It took five, maybe six more thrust before Toan started to cum hard into Xiao's waiting mouth. She shallowed each strand of semen as it came, Toan noticed. When he had finished dumping his load into her mouth, Toan removed his throbbing penis from her mouth.

Xiao licked the white cum off her lips. "Mmm... I've never had milk like that before. It's really good. Oops, I missed some." With that, Xiao leaned forward enough so that she could lick the little bit of cum dripping out of the slit of Toan's dick.

The feel of her sandpapery tongue on the most sensitive part of his manhood made his eyes roll back in his head as he became fully erect again. "T-that's enough, Xiao. There's no more right now." the boy said after a minute.

Slightly disappointed, Xiao backed off. Looking at her, Toan realized it wasn't merely release he was seeking. As odd as it sounded, he loved this betite little cat girl. He _needed_ her. He had to have her. "Umm... Xiao? Can I ask another favor?"

"Anything, Master."

"Take off your clothes."

The little neko blinked at him. "My...clothes? What do you mean?"

Of course. She'd only been a human for all of ten minutes. How should she know what clothes were? "Stand up." Toan commanded, and Xiao did so. Toan didn't waste any time undressing her. The boy couldn't help but mentally smile.

She wasn't wearing a bra or a pair of panties. Although small, her breast were perky. Now, just to make sure... "Get down on all fours, Xiao, facing away from me." She quickly obeyed. With her tail gently swaying from to side to side in the air, Xiao looked over her shoulder at Toan.

"Like this?"

"Perfect." Toan answered, eying her backside. She had one small hole right below the base of her tail, her ass, and one not far below that, her pussy, Toan though with a chuckle. "Now go upstairs. And get on the bed just like that. Take your clothes with you." She nodded and did so. Toan gathered himself as he removed his shoes, then finished removing his pants, along with his pancho and his shirt. He took them upstairs with him.

Just like he had told her, Xiao was waiting on his bed, naked, crouched perfectly for the doggie style. Or rather, kitty style. "Meow. What's wrong, Master?" Xiao asked. Toan shook his head.

"Nothing." he answered as he dropped his pants and approached her. "Now, this is probably gonna hurt a little at first, but bear with it. It will feel good, trust me." Toan told Xiao as he grabbed her hips, positioning his manhood at her entrance.

"What do you--Mow!" Xiao yelled in pain as Toan quickly, roughly thrust into her. He quickly broke her hymen as he settled within her, pushing in until there was no distance between their pelvises. His hands released her hips as they went to her perky little breast to massage them. Xiao was mewling in pained pleasure.

Once her cries became only pleasure, Toan slowly started to move himself out, then slowly pushed himself back in. He groaned in pleasure. His fingers found her nipples, and he started rubbing them as he set a slow pace of pushing in her incredibly tight passage and pulling back out.

He slowlly sped up his pace until a loud fwapping rang inside the small house as his pelvis hit her ass. With one last meow, Xiao's walls tightened around Toan's member as she fell forward. Toan gritted his teeth together. Her orgasm nearly sent him over the edge for his own, but he was determined to hang in for a little while longer, to 'return the favor' from earlier.

It was a bit rough, but Toan flipped Xiao over to her back, thanking Dran that she still had the flexibility of a cat. Her chest was raising and falling rapidly as she tried to get air in her lungs. Her eyes through gleamed with excitement and happiness.

Toan pulled Xiao's legs up around his waist before leaning forward, supporting his weight with his hands on either side of her as he continued his fast pace from before. He wanted so bad to release, but he wouldn't let himself. He was determined to send Xiao over the edge first again.

He picked up his pace even more, slamming into her as hard as fast as what he could. Sweat sheened off both of their bodies. Xiao was mewling in pleasure as she reached up, wrapping her arms around Toan's neck as she sunk her teeth into his neck.

It felt like a sharp prick, but Toan couldn't help but groan in pleasure as she removed her teeth, then started sucking on it to mark him as her own. The boy never let up his pace the whole time. His member was throbbing painfully within her tight, warm, moist walls.

In-out-in-out-in-out-in-out-in. When Xiao finished with her hickey, Toan moved down to capture her left nipple in his mouth. Xiao gasped in shop, then was mewling in pleasure once he started to suck. Toan took more of her breast into his mouth, biting and sucking until he left a nice hickey around her nipple.

Finally, Xiao's walls tighened around Toan's member, instantly triggering his own orgasm. They rode their wave of ectacy together as Toan shot his warm cum into Xiao. Completely spent, he disentangled from her before collapsing beside her.

Toan pulled Xiao close to him as he pulled his blanket put from under them before covering them up. Xiao cuddled into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Xiao." He murmered, gently kissing her forehead. BUt XIao didn't hear him: she was already fast asleep.

--

**Feedback would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
